


Ave enjaulada

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hiashi es idiota, M/M, Mpreg, Neji uke, Shikamaru seme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teniendote lejos. Con poco a lo que agarrarme o apoyarme. Te extraño, como nunca antes te necesito.</p><p>Neji afrontará la soledad y como se siente casi no tener el apoyo que encontró entre los cálidos brazos de su novio durante tres largos meses que este se encuentre incomunicado en una lejana aldea.</p><p>¿Se me olvidaba decirles que está embarazado?</p><p>Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.</p><p>Mi primer fic de esta pareja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0001

ShikaNeji| Capítulo 1- En mi jaula

 

~Pov Neji~

 

Eres una vergüenza para la familia Hyuuga... Eres un engendro y no queremos nada que salga de ti... Mucho menos a ese bastardo sin padre...-

 

¡Mí hijo no es ningún bastardo!- Grité, y en ese instante sentí sangre deslizarse por mi labio inferior, mi cuerpo chocó con el suelo y creí que sentiría aún más golpes acompañado de los insultos de Hiashi, nadie se atrevía a defenderme o siquiera apoyarme-

 

¡Dejale en paz, Papá!- Hinata se arrodilló a mi lado y me ayudó a ponerme en pie, no estaba muy asombrado de que me ayudase, fue la única que no me repudió al saber de mi condición... De mi embarazo de dos meses y que estuviera en una relación con un hombre- ¡¿Qué clase de persona le hace eso a otra persona que está gestando a una criaturita?! Neji, ¿Estás bien, El... No te golpeó en el vientre?-

 

No, sólo en el labio- El siguió gritando que yo era un engendro y que mi hijo no era nada y nunca iba a ser nadie... Cada palabra que decía se clavaba en mi pecho dolorosamente- Voy a subir a buscar mis cosas y me voy a ir de esta casa-

 

[Subí las escaleras lentamente, entre a la que dejaría de ser mi habitación de ahora en adelante y recogí la poca ropa que tenía y la metí en mi mochila. También el dinero que tenía ahorrado, no era mucho, pero podría mantenerme unos meses hasta que el volviese. Terminé de arreglar mis cosas y bajé, caminé hasta la puerta y sin mirar atrás me marché]

 

Neji espera...- Ya había caminado dos calles cuando escuché él susurro de Hinata a mi espalda, caminó junto a mi en silencio- ¿A donde irás?-

 

No lo sé... Quizás me quede esta noche con Lee y mañana buscaré un departamento- Ella me observó pensativa-

 

¿Y... Porqué no vas a hablar con tus suegros?- Me detuve en seco, ¿Mis suegros? Ellos no sabían nada de mi y era justamente mi culpa, él quiso presentarnos muchas veces y yo por miedo a que Hiashi se enterara nunca les conocí- Yo podría acompañarte, si así lo deseas-

 

Ellos no me conocen, y temo que no me crean y que rechacen a mi bebé- Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas que nunca dejé que bajarán por mi rostro- Desearía poder ir con ellos y hablarles, yo... Necesito apoyo paterno, aunque no sean mis padres realmente-

 

Lo he decidido por ti, voy a llevarte a casa de los Nara y hablaremos con ellos- Ella me arrastró por las frías calles de la aldea hasta la puerta de la casa de mi novio donde sólo estaba mi suegra, ya que su marido había salido a una misión- hay que echarle huevos-

 

[Esperamos unos segundos en los que pensé en las palabras que diría, en como me comportaría y siendo sincero, en su reacción. Sabía que no reaccionaría de buena forma, pero algo dentro me decía que algo muy malo iba a pasar]

 

¡Ya voy!- Gritó al otro lado de la puerta, al abrirla se podía ver lo extrañada que estaba de vernos ahí- ¿Hinata y Neji Hyuuga? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

 

¿Podemos pasar?- Preguntó Hinata, ella asintió y se hizo a un lado, ambos pasamos y nos sentamos en el sofá, ella se colocó frente a nosotros, esperando una explicación- Neji... Habla-

 

Yo... Estoy esperando un hijo...- Yoshino parecía confundida, intercambiando su mirada entre Hinata y yo, luego pareció comprender, me hizo una seña para que continuará y así lo hice- De Shikamaru... Es su nieto-

 

¿Q-qué...?


	2. 0002

ShikaNeji| Capítulo 2 Compañía

~Pov Neji~

¿Q-qué...?- Yoshino se veía consternada, aunque luego sonrió y empezó a llorar, Hinata estaba tan extrañada como yo mismo- Shikamaru ya me había dicho que salía con un chico, no me dijo quien era y siendo honesta me enfadé mucho con el porque siempre quise ser abuela y ya no podría...Pero ahora tu vienes y me dices que eres de ese hermoso 10% de hombres que pueden procrear. Gracias-

Yo no he hecho nada, mi cuerpo así nació- Estaba avergonzado simplemente porque no había elegido quedarse embarazado, pasó y ya está- ¿Entonces me va a apoyar en estos tres meses hasta que vuelva su hijo?-

Claro que si, aunque tengo una duda... ¿Qué te pasó en el labio? Está hinchado y un poco sangrante- Se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, rebuscó y luego salió con una pequeña cajita blanca metálica que luego me dí cuenta era un botiquín de primeros auxilios- Quédate quieto, ahora dime Hinata ¿Quién le hizo esto?-

Fue mi padre...- Ambos notamos como Hinata inclinaba la cabeza como pidiendo disculpas por la actitud de su padre- Lo siento mucho, realmente quería entrar a ayudarte, pero me lo impedían y cuando logré entrar ya estabas tirado en el suelo, perdóname-

No fue tu culpa, te agradezco que estés aquí apoyándome- La abracé para calmarla- Y perdóname Yoshino pero tenemos que irnos, yo tengo que irme a casa de Rock Lee y Hinata debe volver a su casa-

¡No como crees! Te vas a quedar aquí, tengo que vigilar tu dieta, que no te pases con los ejercicios y que tomes todas tus vitaminas para que mi primer nieto crezca sano y fuerte- Todo esto lo dijo sujetando mis manos y con un brillo extraño en sus ojos- Ahora señorita andando, que la llevaré hasta su casa. No es bueno que esté a estas horas en la calle-

No es necesario, puedo ir sola- Yoshino negó rápidamente, y me acordé de algo que acababa de decir-

Perdona suegra, pero ¿Dijo primer?- Ella me miró sorprendida, después empezó a reír agarrándose el estómago-

Claro que dije primer, yo quiero esta casa llena de bebécitos corriendo y jugando- Dijo caminando a la puerta siendo seguida por una muy divertida Hinata- Unos 5 o 6. La habitación de Shikamaru es la tercera puerta a la izquierda y el baño esta al lado-

Adiós Neji, descansa- Dijo Hinata cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, subí las escaleras y dejé la maleta sobre el escritorio, recordé las veces que estuve dentro de esa misma alcoba, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos...-

~Flash Back~

Shika... Ah-ah... Maru- Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo desnudo, sus manos frías hacían caricias sobre mi espalda y una de sus piernas entre las mías. Su lengua y la mía jugaban-

Neji ah- Ambos caminamos hasta la cama donde nos recostamos, seguimos besándonos y frotándonos, bajó besando y chupando mi cuello, pasando por mi clavícula dejando mordiscos suavemente sobre ella- Te qui-quiero Neji-

Y yo a ti...- Metió mi miembro en su boca, lamiendo y chupando. Uno de su dedos acarició mi entrada lentamente-

[Cogí sus dedos y los lamí con sensualidad, sentí que me correría en cualquier momento. Cosa que pasó segundos después. Metió uno de sus dedos en mi interior, causándome una dolor agudo en la entrada. Minutos después el dolor cedió un poco y sentí otro dedo acompañar al primero, haciendo movimientos de tijera que, aunque al principio era doloroso, me acostumbré cuando los tres dedos hacían círculos dentro de mi]

¿Puedo entrar?- Asentí y con movimientos lentos se introdujo en mi, fue dolorosa la intromisión al principio, empezamos con movimientos dulces y lentos, volviéndose después rápidos y erráticos, aún así, apasionados- AH, si-

Ah, Shika... Maru, ¡Ah-Ah!-

~Fin del Flash Back~

Ese día nunca lo voy a olvidar- Me metí a la ducha y me dí un baño caliente muy largo. Sentía muy tranquilo bajo el agua caliente, después salí del baño y me acomodé, aún desnudo, sobre la cama y en algún momento me quedé dormido-

~Fin del Pov Neji~

Neji~ despierta, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- Escuchó una voz cantarina, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con una castaña que sonreía muy feliz-Tenemos que ir con la Hokage para que te recete las pastillitas que debes tomarte y la dieta que debes seguir de ahora hasta el parto-

Dame diez minutos- Un rato después se encaminaron hasta la torre de la Hokage, ya ahí estuvieron esperando unos minutos a que la persona que estaba hablando con la rubia terminara-

Gracias Tsunade-sama...


	3. Suegro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Gracias a Merody29 que me recordó que aun no habia publicado lo que faltaba del fanfic xD

ShikaNeji| Capítulo 3 Suegro

~Pov Neji~

Gracias Tsunade-sama... ¡Yoshino! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Los dos nos quedamos mirando fijamente a Shikaku, él se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó fuertemente, aunque su cara seguía apacible-

¡Shikaku! ¿No volvias la semana que viene?- Dijo Yoshino sonriendo y besando los labios de su esposo superficialmente- Estoy acompañando a Neji-kun a hablar con la hokage-

Terminamos antes con la misión y aún no entiendo porque estás aquí- Él me observó fijamente y porque no, también receloso-

Entra con nosotros y te lo explicaré con lujo de detalles- Él asintió con la cabeza y los tres pasamos ante la hokage, ella me pidió que me quitara la camiseta y me recostara sobre una camilla que no se como apareció ahí, mis suegros se sentaron en el sofá, Yoshino estaba emocionada mientras que Shikaku era otro asunto, él estaba más confundido- Neji está embarazado- Susurró, aunque pude escucharla claramente-

Bien Neji, puedes ponerte la camiseta- Después de vestirme, me senté frente al escritorio de la hokage, ella escribía varias cosas en un papel blanco- Como ya sabes, tienes dos meses de gestación y necesitas abastecerte de vitamina C y muchas otras más, tienes terminantemente prohibido los entrenamientos y hacer esfuerzos. Estos son los medicamentos que debes tomar, te haré un control cada dos semanas, ¿Quedó claro?-

Tenga por seguro Tsunade-sama, lo tendré muy vigilado- Respondió Yoshino parada detrás de mi, cogió la receta y agradeció a la hokage por ambos- Ahora si, Shikaku y Neji vamos a casa. Tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar-

A mi me ha quedado más que claro- Dijo Tsunade a modo de despedida, mirándome fijamente- Te veré el miércoles, en dos semanas-

~En la casa Nara~

Amor cállate y déjame empezar- El ambiente era un poco tenso entre mi suegro y yo, ya que él me miraba fijamente- Neji-kun está embarazado de Shikamaru y su tío lo ha echado de su casa. Es nuestro yerno, tenemos que darle apoyo ahora que no tiene casi a nadie y siempre. Nuestro hijo no está presente y somos el apoyo suyo ahora mismo-

Espera a ver si entiendo, dices que nuestro hijo es gay, sale con este niño y está embarazado, ¿Entendí la primera parte?- Dijo suavemente, yo asentí y el prosiguió- Su tío le echó de su casa y tu le pediste que se quedara aquí con nosotros- Finalizó, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que decidí hablar-

Perdone si esto es demasiado para usted y no quiere saber nada más de mi, puedo irme a algún otro sitio si le incomoda mi presencia- Podía pensar cualquier cosa a estas alturas, y al igual que Shikamaru, este hombre me parecía impredecible- No me gusta molestar-

No, si ya sabía que estabas con mi hijo- Abrí los ojos lo más que pude, estaba más que asombrado por la información recién obtenida, Yoshino estaba en las mismas condiciones- Me explico, hace tres meses llegué temprano de una misión...-

~Flash Back~

[Venía cambiando tranquilamente de reportar los avances que completamos en la misión y sinceramente estaba cansado y quise irme directo a casa para darme una ducha y dormir un rato, cuando llegué fui hasta la cocina a buscar que comer y después subí la escalera]

Ah-ah, así, mmm- Pasé delante de la puerta de la habitación de Shikamaru y estaba él, sentado en la orilla de su cama y una chica, al principio pensé que era una, hasta que empezó a decir tu nombre una y otra vez- Neji, amm Neji-

[Después de eso, bajé corriendo las escaleras, lo más rápido que había corrido en mi vida, y salí de casa. Nunca en mi vida volví a entrar a casa sin gritar mi llegada]

~Fin del Flash Back~

...- Mi cara se encontraba más roja que una manzana y era poco a comparación de la cara de Yoshino, la suya era todo un poema, y no era para menos, acababa de contarnos que me vio haciéndole una... Una... Felación a su hijo- M-me disculpo porque nos haya visto en esas instancias-

Fue un poco chocante al principio pero lo superé como una persona adulta debe hacer- Subió ambos pies en el sofá y colocó los brazos bajo su cabeza, lo mismo que hacía Shikamaru cuando tenía sueño o veía las nubes- ¿Ustedes dos no deberían ir a avisarle a tu equipo que no irás a los entrenamientos por un tiempo muy prolongado?-

¡Si! Además tenemos que comprar ropita y demás para mi nieto y ropa para la "mami", porque ya empezará a crecerte la pancita y hay que estar preparados- Se levantó del sitio y yo hice lo mismo, ella se quedó mirando fijamente a su marido que siguió con los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió y también la observó esperando que siguiera hablando, cosa que hizo- Te esperamos en la entrada de las tiendas en 20 minutos-

¿Pero y para que?- Replicó con cara de aburrimiento-

¡Porque también es tu nieto!- Gritó en un arranque de ira que luego calmó- Es porque compraremos muchas cosas y Neji no puede cargar nada y yo soy tu mujer y así te lo ordeno. Así que cierre boquita-

Si- Ambos salimos de la casa con rumbo a la zona 3, sitio donde entrenaba mi equipo, creí que iba a ser la simple caminata por la aldea de siempre, hasta que empezaron los murmullos y las miradas llenas de odio, repulsión o asco. Los rumores se esparcen rápidamente. Yoshino apretó mi mano, ignorando olímpicamente cualquier cosa ajena a la conversación que mantenía ella sobre el bebé y lo que teníamos que comprar-

Extraño a Shikamaru- Pensé en voz alta, ella me miró y luego respondió que ella igualmente le extrañaba- Serán los tres meses más largos de mi vida-


	4. Sigue adelante

ShikaNeji| Capítulo 4 Sigue adelante

~Pov Neji~

¡NEJI ME ALEGRO DE QUE LLEGARAS AL ENTRENAMIENTO!- Gritó Gai-sensei al vernos llegar- Yoshino veo que tu también estas aquí, así que...-

¡NO, no vengo a entrenar Gai!- Dijo espantada Yoshino-

Pero será un entrenamiento ligero- Dijo Gai-sensei con unas cascadas de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas-

¡No me vas a hacer caer en eso otra vez!- Gritó finalmente Yoshino para después calmarse, estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a esos arranques- A lo que vinimos fue para hablar contigo de un tema un poco delicado y privado-

¿Qué es?- Me miró directamente y yo sólo podía sentir lo agitado que tenía el corazón-

¿Quieres que lo diga yo?- Ella me puso la mano en el hombro, yo negué con la cabeza y cogí aire-

No podré volver a los entrenamientos en un buen tiempo- Gai-sensei, Lee y Tenten me observaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par- Porque estoy embarazado-

¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿CUÁNDO?! ¡¿DÓNDE?! ¡¿CON QUIÉN?! SI NO SOY LA MADRINA ME VOY A ENFADAR- Gritó Tenten en menos de 5 segundos, Lee y el sensei estaban aún más sorprendidos que antes-

¡Yo soy el padrino!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo- ¡No yo soy el padrino!-

¡CALMENSE!- Gritó Yoshino- Ahora si, hablemos como adultos, Neji no vendrá porque estaré con los ojos puestos sobre él, para que mi nieto nazca sano y fuerte-

Ya decía yo que porque estaba usted aquí- Dijo Tenten con la cara aliviada- ¿Ya compraste las cosas del bebé? Si no es así, ¿Puedo ir?-

Claro vente- Respondió Yoshino- Vámonos ya, que se nos va el sol y tenemos muchas cosas que comprar-

¡Yo también voy!- Dijo Lee-

~En una tienda~

¿De que color tenemos que comprar las cosas?- Tenten me miró, realmente no sabía de que color tenían que ser las cosas de mi bebé, ni siquiera que cosas tenía que comprar, nunca me vi teniendo un hijo, siquiera pareja, esto iba a cambiar el curso de mi vida para mejor- ¿Qué es, niño o niña?-

Aún no se sabe, sólo tiene dos meses, compren todo de colores neutros- Dijo Shikaku recostado en un pequeño moisés- Esta cosa es linda, no se que es, pero podrías comprarla-

Es un moisés baboso, y no lo necesitamos, aún conservo el de Shikamaru y su cuna y muchas cosas más, así que sólo necesitamos la ropita y zapatitos- Yo observaba la pequeña ropa que tenía en las manos, eran diminutas y ni hablar de los zapatitos, eran como ropa de muñecas-

Mira este verde, será igual a mi- Dijo Lee sonriendo, miré el pequeño mameluco verde del mismo tono que su traje- ¡Compralo!-

Está bien, se lo voy a comprar a Ryouma- Los cuatro me observaron atentamente, me sonrojé ligeramente- Es como quiero llamarle-

Es un bonito nombre, pero aún tenemos que comprar todas las cosas y ropa para Neji, se que esto no le gusta a nadie, pero la ropa dejará de servirte y este día será para comprar- Shikaku tenía la cabeza metida entre una cuna-

Este día va a ser muy largo-


	5. La despedida

ShikaNeji| Capítulo 5 La despedida

~Pov Neji~

Shikamaru, lleva todo lo que puedas necesitar, no quiero que por estar pendiente de mi se te olvide algo- Ambos acostados en su cama, desnudos y abrazados, nos despediamos ya que ambos teníamos una misión, la mía era una simple misión de espionaje y la suya, una misión conjunta con varios ninjas de nuestra aldea y ninjas de la aldea de la arena-

No te veré en tres meses y quiero disfrutarte todo lo que pueda- Me dijo besándome el cuello, suspiré por lo suave que se sentían sus labios sobre la piel expuesta-

¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez? Ya lo hemos hecho 4 veces- Su mirada estaba cargada de pura indignación, metió dos dedos en mi interior y los movió lentamente, realmente iba a extrañar sus besos y sus abrazos, pero aún más lo pervertido que es- Ok, lo haremos una vez más y ya-

Si, una vez muy muuuy larga- Sus dedos seguían moviéndose, haciendo que gimiera repetidas veces, nuestros miembros se rozaban, levantó mis piernas y embistió fuertemente, nuestros gemidos se escuchaban en toda la habitación y quizás hasta fuera de ella, me alegraba que ni su madre ni su padre estuvieran-

Ah, Neji, te voy a extrañar muchísimo- Dijo a mi oído, una y otra vez- Te amo, te amo...-

Ah, y-yo también te amo, mucho-

~En la entrada de la aldea~

Nuestra misión no es para nada complicada, es para recolectar información- Le dijo Gai-sensei a Asuma, el sensei de Shikamaru, hablando de él, nos miramos intensamente durante unos segundos. Él me hizo una seña, así que ambos fuimos detrás de una casa-

No te hagas daño ¿Ok?- Le dije abrazando su cuello y besando sus labios, el correspondió al beso y me levantó por los muslos, pegándome a la pared se colocó entre mis piernas-

Lo mismo te digo, cuando vuelva de mi misión quiero encontrarte enterito- Hacia movimientos lentos que provocaban que la temperatura de mi cuerpo, y del suyo, subiera como la espuma- Neji, no quiero irme pero el deber me llama-

Lo sé, me cuidaré muy bien si tu prometes hacerlo también... Ah, para Shikamaru, no podemos hacerlo aquí- Nos besamos nuevamente- Ya volvamos o alguien se va a dar cuenta y yo ya debo volver con mis compañeros, ya tenemos que irnos-

Si... Nos vemos en tres meses avecita- Me dijo aún abrazandome- Te amo-

Y yo a ti- Volvimos con los demás y él volvió con sus compañeros y yo empecé a caminar con Tenten, Lee y Gai-sensei, los últimos dos venían hablando de sabrán ellos que cosa, Tenten y yo íbamos metidos cada cual en sus asuntos-

[Dos días después llegamos a la aldea de la lluvia, fuimos con el hokage de la aldea, que nos informó dónde teníamos que ir y a quién teníamos que vigilar precisamente. La misión empezó tranquilamente, los primeros días fueron muy tranquilos, parecía más una misión de rango D envez de una S. Seguimos con la misión varios días, específicamente 10 días, en los que casi no hubo ningún avance, hasta que un día tuvimos una emboscada que pudimos manejar bastante bien. Después de terminar con la misión, volvíamos a la aldea caminando en completa calma, cosa que nos parecía tremendamente extraña por lo que venía usando mi Byakugan para detectar enemigos en la lejanía, cosa que no ocurrió. Quizás estábamos paranoicos]

Yo voy a informar a la hokage de nuestra misión, ustedes vayan a vuestras casas a descansar- Los cuatro nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su casa-

Neji por lo que veo tu misión a salido bastante bien ya que estas de vuelta sano y salvo- Dijo Hinata apareciendose de la nada detrás de mi, me di la vuelta y asentí- Papá va a hacer un entrenamiento en grupo y me pidió que te avisara, ¿Quieres venir?-

Ok, realmente me apetece entrenar un rato- Empezamos a entrenar pero a la mitad del mismo mi nariz comenzó a sangrar abundantemente, casi como un chorro de agua, Hinata me miró horrorizada al igual que Hanabi y el resto de los presentes, después estuve inconsciente durante varias horas-

~Varias horas después~

Joven Hyuuga... Despierte, lleva cinco horas dormido- Escuché una delicada voz que me llamaba y me daba leves sacudidas en el hombro, cuando abrí los ojos y los mismos se acostumbraron a la luz, pude notar que era Shizune- Me alegra verle despierto-

¿Ya está bastante consciente?- Dijo la hokage entrando a la habitación seguida de Hiashi y Hinata, pasó una lucecita por mis ojos- Bien, te hicimos las pruebas pertinentes y es por el uso excesivo del Byakugan por la gestación de tu bebé, pero tranquilo, el feto está completamente a salvo y bastante sano, aunque tienes anemia, eso se arreglará con un par de pastillas y mejor alimentación, las misiones están prohibidas ¿Ok?-

Si...- Hiashi me miraba extrañamente, aunque está calmado o fingiendo, Hinata estaba mirándome sorprendida- ¿Podrían darme unos minutos?- Los cuatro salieron sin objetar, miré hacia la ventana y me di cuenta que Shikamaru no sabe que va a ser padre hasta dentro de tres meses- Ahora seré una avecita con un polluelo, tengo que mantenerte sano mi cosita-

~Fin del recuerdo~

Ay, Shikamaru... Como te extraño y te amo muchísimo. Ya quiero que veas a nuestro hijo y yo también quiero verlo, ojalá nazca pronto- Acaricio mi aún plano vientre, mientras me pongo a doblar la diminuta ropita que compré para Ryouma-


	6. Nauseas

ShikaNeji| Capítulo 6 Náuseas

~Pov Neji~

¿Porqué la vida es tan cruel?- Las mañanas se hacían cada vez más pesadas para mi, las náuseas eran desgarradoras, los vómitos me quemaban la garganta y los mareos eran tan fuertes y duraderos que más de una vez he quedado inconsciente- ¿Esto será así todas las mañanas?-

Claro que no, cada quien es diferente, yo tuve náuseas dos semanas, la madre de Ino un mes y la de Choji nunca las tuvo, una mujer suertuda- Aveces intento matar a Yoshino con la mente, porque está mujer me desespera tanto-

Tengo 10 semanas, según lo que he leído deberían haberse ido- Yoshino me ayudó a levantarme y a caminar hasta la cama, me senté lentamente para evitar otro mareo. Dos semanas tenía en casa de mis suegros ya, no sé como se enteró todo el mundo, pero no había persona que estuviera en la aldea que no supiera de mi estado- Yoshino, ¿Sabes como se enteró todo el mundo que estoy embarazado?-

¿Te molestaría si te dijera que yo lo he contado? No lo hice con mala intención, le conté a la madre de Ino y no me di cuenta que había alguien en la tienda. Perdona- Negué con la cabeza y ella se acostó a mi lado, ya era muy frecuente quedarnos en casa hablando, jugando o Yoshino intentaba enseñarme a cocinar- ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo Shikamaru?-

No sé, pero ojalá esté haciendo lo que más le gusta- Deseo que vea las nubes, duerma sus siestas y se relaje, amo a ese vago- Quiero empezar a correr en las mañanas, por lo menos una hora-

Sólo si puedo ir contigo- Respondió sonriendo-

Claro-

~Fin Pov Neji~~Pov Shikamaru~

Que aburrimiento…- Apenas habíamos llegado y ya sentía que me moriría aquí sin Neji, además de la horrorosa jaqueca que traigo hace unas horas y lo peor de todo, voy con los causantes del espantoso dolor que sentía-

¡Ay Shikamaru eres tan aburrido!- Gritó en mi oído el insensato de Naruto, tener una misión durante tres meses con el grupo más ruidoso de la aldea no es precisamente lo que quería hacer todo este tiempo- Deberías conseguir pareja a ver si te saca lo aburrido chupando-

Chupando y abrazandole con las piernas- Dijo el estúpido e infantil de Kiba haciendo que Naruto se riera a carcajadas con él- Si quieres yo puedo hacerte la ayuda auditiva, ¿Naruto me acompañas? Es por una buena causa-

¡Ah, si! AH, Ah... ¡Oh Shikamaru, ahí!- Sasuke se dio la vuelta al igual que Shino y nos observaron atentamente, principalmente a mi, para después hacer callar a esos dos-

Creo que voy a buscar una fosa y a lanzarme- Dije ya más que hastiado de la "conversación" de Naruto y Kiba que tuve que aguantar durante este largo viaje hasta esta aldea-

Te acompañamos- Dijeron al unísono Sasuke y Shino, así que los tres seguimos caminando dejando a Naruto y Kiba detrás de nosotros-

Bienvenidos a la aldea- Nos recibió un bastante rellenito Kazekage, Shino, Sasuke y yo sólo hicimos un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo y no dijimos ni una palabra de la creciente barriga de Gaara-

¡Santa madre del ramen, estás como una pelota de playa!- La cara del Kazekage era de plena serenidad, aunque una vena sobresalía de su frente-

Está embarazado usuratonkashi- Los cinco le miramos sorprendidos, ¿Un hombre podía embarazarce?- Odio hablar más de la cuenta, hay un pequeño porcentaje de hombres que pueden concebir, un 10%, el término que se usa para estos hombres es donceles. Por eso uso condón cuando me acuesto contigo-

Ah... ¡Un momento, ¿No quieres tener un bebé conmigo?!- Sasuke se volteo a hablar tranquilamente con un muy emocional y cambiante Naruto, yo por mi parte seguí caminando con el resto del equipo, Gaara iba caminando bastante lento y nosotros caminábamos a su ritmo-

Gaara, ¿Quién te embarazó?- Preguntó Kiba sonriente, llevándose una mirada de desaprobación de Asuma-sensei y de Anko-sensei- ¿Qué? Yo sólo pregunté lo que todos estamos pensando-

No importa, más de uno lo ha preguntado- Acarició lentamente su vientre, al que yo le calculaba unos 8 meses, se notaba lo feliz que era el Kazekage con su futuro bebé- Sai es el padre de mi bebé-

¿Sai-Sai? ¿Shimura? ¿De Konoha? ¿Nuestro Sai? ¿El pintor? ¿Ese pervertido?- Dijo Naruto de golpe, Gaara asintió y yo ya estaba hastiado de estar de pie, quería acostarme a descansar un buen rato. También me venía la duda, ¿Será Neji capaz de llevar a un hijo mío?


	7. En mi memoria

ShikaNeji| Capítulo 7 En mi memoria

~Pov Neji~

¡Neji!- Escuché mi nombre que lo gritaba una mujer un poco lejos de mi, Yoshino no venía esta vez acompañandome ya que era muy temprano y no quise despertarla- ¿Qué haces tan temprano paseando? Aún no son las 6:00-

Hola Ino- Saludé a la rubia, ella no había salido de misión en estos días, cosa extraña- Me desperté hace unas horas y no pude volver a dormir, así que decidí dar una vuelta a ver si me volvía el sueño, ¿Tu que haces despierta?-

Estoy plantando nuevas flores que hay que regalas cada 6 horas sino se marchitan- Contestó Ino, ella miraba atentamente mi vientre. Aún no me acostumbraba a que la gente se quedara mirando el pequeño bulto que apenas se notaba en mi estomago- ¿Podrías venir conmigo y explicarme como se siente?-

Claro ¿Porqué no?- Caminamos un poco apresurados por la fuerte brisa que hacía a estas horas, entramos a la tienda y ella rápidamente encendió las luces y la calefacción- Gracias al cielo-

No hay nada mejor que la calefacción a estas horas- Ino frotaba sus manos para hacerlas entrar en calor más rápido- Dime Neji, ¿Cómo se siente?-

Aveces horrible, como en las mañanas, en las tardes me siento maravilloso, invencible y en las noches cansado y me quedo dormido en todas partes- Le respondí, ella regó las flores con mucho cuidado- Aún así no cambiaría nada de esta experiencia-

Sabes, cuando yo tenga un bebé estaré neurótica. Tú lo estás tomando con mucha calma- Ella se sentó junto a mi- Shikamaru estará contento con esto, lo conozco desde que nací prácticamente, y se que un bebé le parece lo más problemático que hay, pero como ya habrás notado le gusta lo problemático-

Tienes razón a más no poder-

~Fin Pov Neji~

Shikamaru andas que no te calienta ni el sol- Dijo Naruto en el desayuno, apenas tenían dos días en la aldea y, aunque el ninja de las sombras estaba haciendo su trabajo más que a la perfección, se notaba lo decaído de su actitud- ¿Es porque te dejaste a la novia o a el novio en Konoha? Tranquilo que podrás verlo o verla en pocos meses-

Eso lo dices porque nosotros vinimos aquí con nuestros novios- Replicó Kiba- Cuando yo no voy con Shino a una misión siento que me urge volver-

Si, tienes razón- Dijo Naruto, convencido de la lógica de su amigo- Pero dinos, ¿Quién es el afortunado o la afortunada?-

Yo me la juego a que es un doncel- Intervino por primera vez Temari, en la dichosa conversación- Digo, ha estado rodeado de mujeres hermosas, yo incluida, y no nos ha mirado más de lo necesario-

tienes razón en una parte, pero en otra no. Shikamaru no mira a nadie más de lo estrictamente requerido, las únicas cosas que mira sin cansarse son las nubes y dudo que pueda hacerlo con ellas- Se sumó a la conversación Sai, ya Shikamaru sentía que si escuchaba otra cosa sobre su vida privada se acabaría la amplia paciencia que tenía-

Dejen de hablar de mi vida, se los agradecería- Dijo Shikamaru, segundos después entró Gaara, con una cara de pocos amigos que espantó a todos los presentes-

Ya es hora, empieza su misión-

~Pov Shikamaru~

[Nuestra misión era sencilla, vigilar alrededor del perímetro de la aldea. Ya que faltaban ninjas de la propia aldea, Naruto y Kiba hacían sus turnos por separado, a sugerencia mía, para evitar distraerse. Lo que no pensé fue que acabaría haciendo los turnos nocturnos con Kiba]

Shikamaru anda, ¿A quien has dejado ver las nubes contigo?- Llevábamos 3 horas apenas y Kiba se había encargado de querer "sacarme" el secreto de con quien estoy saliendo- ¿Es un doncel o una mujer? Sólo respondeme eso-

Es un hombre, ¿Contento?- La sonrisa de su cara fue toda respuesta que necesité. Estuvimos en un pequeño lapso de silencio, que creí que duraría más que unos minutos-

¿Cómo es?- Me preguntó observando atentamente el perímetro, yo tampoco sacaba los ojos del mismo- ¿Moreno, rubio? ¿Alto, bajito? ¿Trasero perfecto?-

No te interesa- Le respondí, no quería ser grosero con él, pero me estoy hartando de esta estúpida conversación y realmente sólo quería que amaneciera para acostarme, ya que no podía dormir en las noches sin tener sueños húmedos con Neji-

Debe ser muy inteligente si llamó tu atención- Le observé atentamente durante varios segundos, Neji era inteligente, estratégico, se relaja cuando está conmigo y aprendió a bajar la guardia en nuestros encuentros-

~Fin Pov Shikamaru~

¡Aquí estás Neji!- Gritó Yoshino entrando a la floristería- Te estoy buscando hace una hora-

Lo siento pero no podía dormir, así que decidí darme una vuelta por la aldea a ver si me volvía el sueño y me encontré a Ino por casualidad y nos quedamos aquí charlando- Respondió Neji; Ino y él estaban comiendo unos sándwiches- Estabas durmiendo muy tranquila y no quería despertarte-

¡Eso no tiene nada que ver jovencito! Para la próxima deja una nota- Dijo una muy enfadada Yoshino- Ahora quiero uno- Dijo sentándose y empezando a comer-


	8. Noticia desagradable

ShikaNeji| Capítulo 8 Noticia desagradable

~Pov Neji~

Neji, es hora de tu revisión semanal- Dijo la hokage, ese frío gel volvió a recorrer mi abdomen, aún no me acostumbró a la sensación- Esta cosita aún no se puede ver de ninguna forma. Ya sabes que es esa pequeña mancha gris de acá, pero como hemos tenido pocos casos de embarazos masculinos en la aldea se nos dificulta-

Yo lo entiendo. Es por precaución- Pasé los dedos sobre el pequeño bulto en mi bajo vientre- ¿Alguna indicación?-

Si. Yoshino me dijo que estas corriendo desde hace unos días- Escribió en una pequeña libreta que estaba usando desde que empezó a darle seguimiento a mi embarazo- También me especificó que sólo te dejaba correr hora y media a poca velocidad-

Si, es correcto- Respondí- ¿Debería dejar de hacerlo?-

Al contrario. Iba a sugerirte que hicieras algunos ejercicios ligeros para que mantengas en buen estado tu salud y la del bebé- Me extendió una pequeña hojita de papel- Entregale esto a Yoshino, son las cosas que desde ya tienes prohibidas comer-

Ok, lo seguiré al pie de la letra-

Neji, ¿Cómo te fue?- Salí de la habitación y afuera me estaba esperando Yoshino, ella había ido a buscar unos papeles y por eso no pudo entrar conmigo-

Bien supongo, tengo una indicación de Tsunade-Sama sobre lo que ya no puedo comer- Yoshino leyó el papel- Vamos a comprar la comida, tenemos que abastecer la casa de alimentos-

[Estuvimos comprando varias frutas y vegetales, compramos también carne y pescados, comprar aveces era complicado porque a Yoshino le gustaba llevar muchos dulces, que yo me encargaba de sacar de la cesta]

Neji…- Apareció Hinata detrás de nosotros, por lo que parecía había vuelto de una misión, ya que aún tenía su traje puesto- Tengo que decirte algo que no te va a gustar-

Ay Hinata, no nos dejes en suspenso- Reclamó Yoshino, Hinata no pudo sostener la mirada, eso no me dio buena espina-

Llegué a casa después de mi misión y escuché a mi padre hablar sobre ti con los ancianos...- Se quedó callada unos segundos- Mi padre peleaba con ellos porque quieren quitarte a tu bebé si este hereda el byakugan, él dice que nada que salga de ti merece estar en la casa, pero ellos dijeron que tu hijo será entrenado allá-

¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Yoshino, yo estaba en shock, no lo podía creer, van a quitarme a mi bebé...- No lo voy a permitir, Ryouma es mi nieto ¡Un Nara!-

Y-yo lo sé, pero no se que podríamos hacer para evitarlo, aparte de rezar para que Ryouma no herede el byakugan- Me sentí abrumado, tanto que tuve que sentarme en el suelo- Neji no te alteres, no es sano para el bebé-

¿Qué más me importa? Me lo van a quitar y no podré volver a verlo- Lloré como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, me iban a separar de él- No voy a vivir sin él-

Ni lo pienses Neji, ese bebé es tu hijo y tendrán que matarme a mi antes quitartelo- Dijo Yoshino, ella me hizo levantarne y fuimos a pagar la compra- Hinata hazme un favor... Dile a tu padre que voy a ir a su casa está noche, así que me espere y que se prepare-

C-como usted ordene- Dijo Hinata para después irse, Yoshino caminaba muy rápido y estaba bastante enojada-

¡Maldición, ¿Shikaku donde estás?!- Gritó al entrar a la casa, un golpe seco se escuchó, yo pasé hasta la cocina, Shikaku se acariciaba la frente al parecer se había dado un fuerte golpe- Ven acá, tengamos una conversación-

¿Qué pasó esta vez?- Preguntó, yo seguí guardando lo anteriormente comprado, tenerme aquí era una molestia para los Nara, será mejor si yo me voy y no les causo más problemas-


	9. Confrontación

ShikaNeji| Capítulo 9 Confrontación

~Pov Neji~

Van a quitarle a nuestro nieto, nosotros no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados- Hablaba Yoshino, se le oía bastante alterada, yo estaba sentado fuera de la habitación donde ella estaba con los responsables de cada decisión del clan- ¡¿Entonces tengo que aguantarme?! ¡NO ME DA LA GANA!-

¿Qué diablos está pasando ahí adentro?- Me pregunté en voz alta- ¿Porqué todo se me está complicando tanto?-

Quizás este no es tu año- Me respondió Shikaku, no me había dado cuenta de en que momento se puso a mi lado- Yoshino es una mujer muy obstinada y aunque le digan que no, si ella dice que es si pues es si-

No me gustaría causar problemas y molestias a otras personas, lo que deseo ahora mismo es ir con Hiashi y poner a todos en su lugar. No puedo permitir que ustedes libren mis batallas, debo ir a mi antigua casa, es hora de la confrontación- Yoshino salió de la habitación donde había estado, estaba bastante enojada nótese-

¡Con gente inútil no se puede contar!- Se sentó junto a mi y bufó, se veía realmente frustrada- Estos son unos inútiles-

Yoshino, Neji quiere que vayamos a hablar con el grupo de ancianos- Dijo mi suegro, nos levantamos del sofá y caminamos fuera del recinto. Aunque me sentía muy seguro con mi decisión, una sensación poco agradable se instaló en mi pecho. No era que no quería a mi bebé conmigo, tenía esa extraña sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar-

Neji, que sorpresa verte por aquí- Dijo sarcástico Hiashi, yo le sostuve la mirada al muy...- Seguro vienes a pelear por la cosa esa que tu llamas 'bebé', créeme que si por mi fuera, no tendríamos esta conversación-

Cuida tus palabras Hiashi, poco me importa que estemos en tu terreno- Respondió mordaz Yoshino, pasamos al interior de la casa, en el salón nos esperaban varios ancianos que en algún momento felicitaron mis logros y hoy buscarían quitarme mi bebé- Dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos al grano-

Impaciente como siempre Yoshino- Dijo el más joven de los ancianos, Shikaku cogió la mano de Yoshino para controlar que no se levantara y tuviésemos que dar explicaciones luego- Neji, tu hijo es un Hyuuga y por lo tanto debe criarlo uno de nosotros. Por eso te pedimos que voluntariamente nos entregues al bebé cuando nazca, si no estas deacuerdo tomaremos al bebé de todas formas-

¿Están jugando conmigo? Mi hijo es mío, ustedes no tienen nada que ver con él- Dije bastante cabreado, perder a mi bebé es algo que no podía permitir que ocurriese-

No es decisión tuya, ese niño será Hyuuga y como somos nosotros los que decidimos que pasa con cada miembro de este clan- Yoshino y Shikaku se mantuvieron al margen de nuestra discusión, pero aún así me daban su apoyo- Decidimos que este niño vivirá aquí-

¿Están conscientes que mi bebé es un Nara verdad? Ese es el apellido que llevará Ryouma- Ya estaba harto, me levanté de mi lugar y mis suegros se levantaron justo después de que yo lo hice- Y escuchen bien lo que les voy a decir, prefiero morir antes de dejar que alejen de mí a mi hijo-

¿Esa es tu última palabra?- Me preguntó Hiashi, yo asentí y él levantó los hombros restandole importancia- ¿Te parece un trato? Si tu 'bebé' nace con el Byakugan tendrá que vivir aquí y su crianza será cosa nuestra, pero si no es el caso, pues tú podrás hacer lo que te de la gana con tu niño-

No hay trato, ¿Creen que mi nieto es una prenda de ropa que se puede regalar así sin más? Tendrán que arrancarlo de mis frías e inertes manos- Salimos de la casa y no muy contentos que se diga, sentía realmente que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar-

~Fin Pov Neji~~Pov Shikamaru~

Que maldita noche tan aburrida, Suna es demasiado tranquila para mi gusto- Dijo Kiba a mi lado y aunque no tuviéramos muchas cosas en común en esta no diferimos, en esta aldea no pasaban muchas cosas interesantes, nisiquiera las nubes se veían en el cielo- Y aún faltan dos meses para volver, creo que si Shino no estuviera aquí me habría lanzado al vacío hace tres semanas-

Tú no me des ideas- Susurré, aunque pareció que no tan bajo ya que el me observó extrañado- Si, puede que pienses que para mi es genial estar entre tanta calma y tranquilidad pero no es así-

Ya sé, te gustaría estar entre dos piernas- Me dijo con su típica vulgaridad, ya harto de la situación voltee a mirarlo y él, como cada vez que me decía algo parecido, esperaba mi reacción- Anda ya, ni que fuera a contárselo a todo el mundo y si acaso se lo cuento a alguien, sería a Shino-

¿Porqué te importa tanto saberlo?- Él hizo un gesto de incomodidad, como si el simple hecho de no saberlo fuera un problema para él- Ok te lo voy a decir, es Neji-

¡Toma, gané!- Gritó- Se lo dije a Naruto, él decía que no pero yo sabía que tenía que ser él. Ustedes tienen buena química-

Como sea, sigamos con nuestro trabajo casi es hora de cambiar de turno- Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio sólo escuchando los silbidos del viento, en algún momento dejé de escuchar la respiración de Kiba y el ambiente se había puesto bastante tenso, giré a ver que pasaba, aunque ya lo sabía- ¿Creen que no he captado su presencia? Sé que me superan en número-

Pues ya debes saber que acabaremos con ustedes dos- Dijo un hombre alto y corpulento, alrededor de nosotros aparecieron unos 15 ninjas también enmascarados, ya estaban bajo mi jutsu, lo que me tenía consternado era si habían más que yo aún no había detectado- Tú compañero está fuera de combate así que no nos tomará mucho tiempo-

¡Bien, que empiece la fiesta!- Dijo Naruto, quien apareció con Sasuke y Shino-

¡¿De donde aparecieron?!- Gritó el mismo que había estado hablando conmigo, que intentó moverse al igual que el resto, fácilmente acabamos con ellos, pero de la nada la pelea se complicó bastante con la aparición de más enemigos, al tratar de evitar un ataque terminé con una gran herida en el pecho. Después mis recuerdos no van más allá de sonidos confusos e imágenes borrosas-

~Fin Pov Shikamaru~~Pov Neji~

¡Aún estoy enojada! Y encima esta sensación tan pesada en mi pecho es tan abrumadora y desagradable- Decía Yoshino frustrada, los dos estábamos en el hospital en mi revisión- ¿No puedes hacer algo con esta situación?-

No tengo jurisdicción para lo que pasa con los clanes, aunque siendo sincera creo que sólo quieren fastidiarte- Tsunade-Sama estaba sentada frente a mi, yo estaba sentado en la camilla- Es una suposición mía, pero creo que simplemente están intentado "castigarte" por salirte de su control-

Eso pensé también- Respondí, Shizune entró a la habitación sonriendo como ella suele hacerlo-

Neji-kun le tengo una buena noticia- La miré confundido, ella cogió mi mano e hizo que me levantara, caminamos fuera de la habitación con Yoshino pisando nuestros talones- No desespere, aquí esta-

Shikamaru...- Me quedé observandole, estaba consternado, caminé hasta su lado y lo abracé- Te extrañé-

Y yo a ti problemático, pero no me apretes tanto tengo una herida- Nos besamos suavemente, sus manos rodearon mis caderas y mis brazos su cuello- Estas embarazado, ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?-

Porqué no lo supe hasta después de que te habías ido- Puse distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, ya que apenas me había fijado que en la puerta estaban tres personas observandonos- Tenemos que hablar, es sobre nuestro bebé-


	10. No me gusta, pero lo acepto

ShikaNeji| Capítulo 10 No me gusta, pero lo acepto

~Pov Shikamaru~

Así que su hijo tiene que quedarse a vivir aquí y ser entrenado por nosotros, usted como padre de la criatura podrá verlo cuando le plazca- Me terminó de decir uno de los 5 ancianos que estaban sentados frente a mi, Neji estaba a mi lado con el ceño fruncido y no había que ser adivino para saber que no le hace nada de gracia estar en este sitio- Podrá llevárselo unas horas pero tendrá que devolverlo-

¡Es de nuestro hijo que hablas altanero! ¡No te atrevas a hablar de él como si fuera suyo!- Sostuve fuertemente su mano- Ya se los he dicho, antes muerto que entregarles a mi hijo de forma voluntaria-

Yo tampoco estoy deacuerdo, pero lo acepto, no me gusta ¿Pero que podemos hacer?- Dije, Neji y los demás presentes me miraron asombrados, mi madre apunto de saltar hacia mi y estrangularme con sus propias manos, sé que le importaría poco después de lo dicho- Sólo tengo una sugerencia, y es que para criar a mi hijo tendrán que dejarlo sin ningún familiar del clan Nara. Ryouma tiene a familiares muy capaces de cuidarlo, incluyendo a sus padres que siguen aquí para él. Lo que quiero saber es ¿Porqué tanto empeño en tener a nuestro hijo? Digo, hay muchos bebés en su clan, ¿Qué tiene el mío de especial?-

En el clan Hyuuga es muy propio los compromisos entre los miembros para así asegurar que su descendencia herede el byakugan, pero como este no es el caso queremos ver si eso afectaría y mejoraría sus habilidades ninja- Explicó el más anciano del grupo- Eso es todo-

Primero, mi nieto no es un conejillo de indias y no pueden tomarlo como un maldito experimento- Gruñó mi madre en total desacuerdo, Neji mantenía su expresión enfadada, la mano que sujetaba la mía estaba temblorosa- Segundo, vayan a verlo a la casa de mi hijo, donde crecerá Ryouma y tercero, no se que les da tanta autoridad de mandar sobre las barrigas y bebés ajenos, pero están mal si creen que esta vez se saldrán con la suya-

Vámonos, estoy harto de ver sus caras, así que les propongo algo, nosotros nos encargamos de la crianza de nuestro bebé y del resto de los aspectos de su vida y les permitiremos estar presentes en sus entrenamientos si es que nace con el byakugan, cosa que espero que no pase, si ese no es el caso el trato se cancela y nos dejan en paz- Con esas palabras concluyó la conversación, Neji, quien había hablado anteriormente, se había levantado llevándome con él-

Por fin te estás comportando como el adulto que supuestamente eres- Mencionó despectivamente Hiashi, Neji lo ignoró olímpicamente- Pero creo que estamos deacuerdo en que es una idea muy razonable- Los demás ancianos asistieron con la cabeza y sin más salimos de la casa y poco después del recinto-

No puedo creer que haya permitido que esos fósiles estén ahí, como deseo que Ryouma no tenga esta condenada maldición- Pasé mi brazo sobre su hombro y seguimos caminando, la noticia no fue muy grata para mi, la alegría que me embargó al saber que iba a ser padre fue opacada por la desagradable noticia y no tuve más remedio que primeramente calmarme y después ir a resolver el asunto de mi retoño- No quiero que lo marquen como a mi-

Si Ryouma llega a heredar el byakugan me lo voy a llevar y me convertiremos en desertores, y tu no te libras, eres mío y conmigo te vienes- Mis padres se habían adelantado para darnos algo de privacidad, Neji volteó a verme sonrojado y con una diminuta sonrisa- No es broma, seremos una familia rebelde- Le dije riendo, él también lo hizo-

¿Seremos como las nubes?- Me preguntó, yo automáticamente miré hacia arriba y observe el cielo azul, las nubes abundaban el firmamento, se veía realmente espectacular y muy relajante-

Claro que si, no dejaré que mis avecitas sean enjauladas- Neji cogió mi mano, estaba muy nervioso porque eran las 5 de la tarde y habían muchas personas que nos veían, yo con mi típico gesto aburrido apreté fuertemente su mano- Aunque yo soy la única jaula de la que no podrás escapar-

No quiero hacerlo- Fuimos hasta la colina en la que normalmente me recuesto a descansar de la complicada vida del ninja promedio, Neji se sentó a mi lado, yo puse mi cabeza sobre su regaso y estuvimos en un cómodo silencio un rato- Te quiero mucho- Me susurró-

Yo también, vamos a tener que cambiar muchas cosas de nuestra vida, vas a tener que hacer un gran sacrificio- Neji me observó un tanto ofendido- Vas a tener que comer la porquería de comida que yo cocine hasta que aprenda a hacerlo mejor-

He estado practicando con tu madre mis inexistentes artes culinarias, no he mejorado mucho que se diga pero ahora puedo hacer un ramen instantáneo- Me reí suavemente y él me acompañó, bajó su cabeza juntando nuestros labios, el beso era muy suave y lento, nuestras lenguas se juntaron, estuvimos así un par de minutos y varios besos después escuchamos unos muy ligeros pasos sobre la hierba-

Neji, Shikamaru-san, su madre me mando a buscar a Neji para su clase- Respondió un poco sonrojada por la situación- No quería interrumpir-

No pasa nada Hinata, vamos Shikamaru que tu madre no es muy paciente que se diga- Ayudé a Neji a levantarse y caminamos, Neji y Hinata estuvieron hablando la mayor parte del camino que sólo fueron unos minutos, yo mantuve mi brazo alrededor de su cintura importandome muy poco lo que. resto de las personas pensarán- Esto va a tardar, ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar Hinata?-

Si no es molestia- Respondió ella, yo subí a mi habitación y me quedé dormido rápidamente-

~Fin Pov Shikamaru~~Pov Neji~

¡Por fin!- Hora y media después de estar metido en la cocina con Hinata y Yoshino, terminamos de cocinar tokoyaki, ellas cuál profesional y yo como un niño de 6 años que apenas está aprendiendo a usar el tenedor- ¡Shikamaru, baja que la cena está lista!- Le grité, Shikamaru bajó corriendo, con una mano acariciando su frente, al parecer se había caído de la cama-

Esperamos que les guste- Dijo Yoshino sentándose al lado de Shikaku- Neji preparó lo que tu vas a comer hijo-

...- No dije nada, estaba muy avergonzado por el poco prolijo trabajo que había hecho, sólo tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero me contuve- Itadakimasu…-

[Después de cenar, acompañamos a Hinata hasta su casa, ella se negó al principio pero no fue opcional, cuando regresamos subimos al cuarto y no pude más, empecé a llorar, no sabía yo si era por las hormonas del embarazo que estaba tan sensible o era porque ahora tenía a Shikamaru a mi lado, algo que tenía bien claro era que lloraba por mi horrible desempeño en la cocina, él me miró extrañado, aún sin saber que me pasaba me estrechó en sus brazos]

¿Porqué lloras?- Abracé fuertemente su espalda y balbucee palabras que ni yo mismo entendí, estuve así un buen rato hasta que me calmé- ¿Es por la cena?-

Si... Yo me siento como un inútil, sé que te lo comiste todo para no ofenderme, pero podías haberlo dejado- Oculté mi cara en su pecho, sentí su mano acariciar mi cabeza y sentí que no estaba realmente enojado conmigo- No quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa-

Mi amor, estaba muy rica tu comida, no era la más bonita pero si estaba deliciosa- Lo miré atentamente y vi que realmente no me estaba mintiendo- Ahora quiero unos besos si no es mucha molestia-

[Lo empujé hasta que terminó sentado en el borde de la cama, subiéndome encima de su regazo, juntando nuestros labios en un beso húmedo y excitante, la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos subían sin control, sus manos recorrían mi espalda y las mías se paseaban por su cuello, desatando la coleta dejando que su cabello cayera sobre sus hombros. Lentamente me fue recostando sobre el colchón, los besos fueron descendiendo desde mis labios hasta mi cuello donde pasó su lengua dejando lo que mañana serán marcas rojizas y muy notorias, los gemidos se escuchaban por la habitación y aunque intentaba mantenerlos en un bajo rango, eran perfectamente audibles]

[Me ayudó a quitarme la camiseta que tenía puesta y empezó a jugar con mi pezón derecho y con su mano le dio atención al otro, yo sujetaba las sábanas mientras mordía mi labio inferior, después bajó por mi torso deteniendose en mi ombligo y simulando penetraciones, volvió a subir a mis labios poniéndose entre mis piernas, haciendo que nuestros miembros se frotaran, nuestras lenguas exploraban la boca contraria, sus manos descendieron por mis caderas al mismo tiempo que me despojaban de mis pantalones, una de ellas se introdujo en mi ropa interior masturbandome, le aparte para quitarle la ropa, me puso tres de sus dedos frente a la cara, me los metí a la boca y jugué con ellos un buen rato hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos dejé que los sacara, los dirigió a mi entrada metiendo dos de repente, haciendo que jadeara y que gemidos salieran de mis labios]

A-ah, Shikamaru...- Sacó sus dedos introduciéndose de golpe en mi interior, embistiendo a mi próstata una y otra vez, nuestros gemidos acompañados del ruido que hacían los resortes de la cama complementados por el olor a sexo le daba ese toque inigualable e incomparable a la forma en la que hacemos el amor- ¡AH-AHH!-

Ay Neji... No hay nada como esto- Me susurró al oído mientras las embestidas bajaban de intensidad, el ritmo descendió y sacaba casi por completo y lo volvía a meterla lentamente, su mano agarró fuertemente mi miembro y empezó a masturbarme, el ritmo volvió a acelerarse y las embestidas también, minutos después terminamos, yo en su mano y parte de su estómago y él llenando mi interior- En algún momento no podremos hacer esto-

Si... C-cuando el embarazo esté muy avanzado, no podremos hacerlo- Su cabeza estaba escondida en el hueco de mi cuello y repartía pequeños besos en mi clavícula y mi barbilla- Ya me lo advirtieron Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san-

Pues ahora mismo quiero repetirlo- Me dijo acariciando mis muslos- Allá voy, así que no te quejes que no te avisé-


	11. Paz

ShikaNeji| Capítulo 11 Paz

~Pov Shikamaru~

Neji...-Desperté en la mañana a eso de las 11, Neji estaba acostado a mi lado dormido profundamente, su cabello revuelto caía por su espalda- Despierta...-

¿Qué pasa…?- Me preguntó acariciandose un ojo, su otra mano descansaba en la pequeña protuberancia de su estómago, donde estaría nuestro hijo un buen rato- ¿Ya es de día?-

Si, es casi medio día- Dije desinteresadamente, nos volvimos a recostar, pase mi brazo sobre su cuerpo y coloqué mi mano sobre la suya que descansaba sobre su vientre-

¡¿Medio día?!- Se levantó tan rápido de la cama que un mareo le obligó a sentarse nuevamente- Ay, que burrada de mi parte… Tenía que haber ido a correr a las 7-

Ay que flojera. Mejor volvamos a dormir- Él me ignoró olímpicamente y se levantó de la cama, esta vez lentamente y cogiendo una toalla salió de la habitación, cerré los ojos y quise volver a dormir pero la voz de Neji me lo impidió-

¿No quieres acompañarme?- Me preguntó con cara seria y bastante sonrojado, yo asentí, me levanté y juntos nos fuimos a la ducha-

[Después de una sana ducha apta para niños]

Neji, Shikamaru hasta que por fin se levantan, pensé que se quedarían en cama todo el día- Dijo mi madre al vernos bajar, nos sentamos a la mesa y ella se sentó frente a nosotros- ¿Cómo sigues?- Me preguntó-

Nada mal, me duele un poco cuando muevo bruscamente el brazo pero no empeora- Respondí, Neji se levantó y mi madre lo siguió, ambos empezaron a mover ollas y sartenes y yo sentí que no pintaba nada ahí sentado como un inútil, así que me levanté y me puse a ayudar, Neji y yo éramos torpeza sin límites, no se como no perdimos un dedo, mientras que mi madre estaba ahí como toda una profesional- ¿Cómo haremos esto cuando vivamos los tres solos?-

No tengo ni puta idea, saldremos mucho fuera supongo- Al terminar nos sentamos a hablar de cualquier cosa, papá llegó minutos después y nos sentamos a almorzar-

~Fin Pov Shikamaru~

[Después de que la familia terminara de comer y lavar los platos Yoshino se llevó a Neji y Shikamaru arrastrandolos por toda la aldea porque según ella tenían que comprar ropas para el bebé]

Chicos, tenemos que comprarle ropita para cuando nazca y los meses siguientes, los niños crecen rápidamente- Dijo la mujer, Shikamaru y Neji iban un poco menos emocionados con el día de compras que se avecinaba, no porque no les importara comprarle esas cositas a su primogénito, sino porque la mujer era una amante de las tiendas y estarían ahí metidos por horas- Entremos acá, tienen ropitas muy bonitas y encontraremos lo que buscamos-

Si- Respondió el menor. Minutos después se sorprendió al ver que su embarazado novio estaba más emocionado que su madre escogiendo ropas y diminutos zapatitos. Había pasado más o menos unas dos horas, Shikamaru y Yoshino estaban sentados esperando a que el joven Hyuga terminara de coger ropa- Y yo creí que tendríamos que esperarte a ti-

Las cosas cambian y sorprenden- Respondió Yoshino- Ustedes estaban con cara de pasmados y ahora somos nosotros dos los que morimos por irnos-

Neji mi amor, por favor ya vámonos a otro sitio- Neji volteó a ver a su novio y su suegra y sonrió-

¡A la próxima tienda!-


	12. Pasan los meses

ShikaNeji| Capítulo 12 Pasan los meses

~Pov Neji~

[Los meses habían pasado hasta que el embarazo alcanzó las 20 semanas, en este tiempo buscamos una casa que tuviera el espacio suficiente para los tres, aunque Yoshino no estaba deacuerdo, ella quería que la casa fuera tan grande como para albergar por lo menos a unos 5 bebés, sin incluir a Ryouma en esa cantidad]

No, esta casa tampoco. Por favor, lo que quiero es una casa bien grande- Shikaku y Shikamaru discutían con Yoshino, ya que en ella echaba por tierra todas las casas que habíamos visto- No chicos, es que después se van a quedar cortos de espacio-

Pero mamá, tampoco es que vayamos a tener 10 hijos, Neji, Ryouma y yo estaremos bien en una casa con tres habitaciones, no veo cual es el problema- Dijo Shikamaru en un tono tranquilo, pero se notaba que estaba harto de caminar de aquí para allá- Sólo veremos dos casas más hoy, estoy cansado, tengo sueño y hambre, además Neji no puede estar caminando tanto, casi tiene 6 meses-

Lo sé... Perdona, pero yo quiero muchos nietos y me los van a dar así tenga que obligarlos- Nos aseguró sin un ápice de duda, Shikaku, Shikamaru y yo nos miramos anonadados, Yoshino podía ser muy obstinada cuando le dan sus momentos- Vayamos a la siguiente, esta tiene 5 habitaciones y un concepto abierto, creo que esta será la adecuada-

¿Tú crees?- Hablé por primera vez en la conversación y fui ignorado totalmente, no sé si porque lo dije tan bajo o porque no querían más peleas- Bonita la casa- Dije al llegar a una gran casa de dos pisos, blanca y muy tradicional, quizás demasiado-

¿Y qué opinan? Es perfecta y lo saben- Entramos a la casa y nos envolvió esa sensación de calidez que uno siente al llegar a casa, Yoshino me observó atentamente sonriendo y me percaté que era porque estaba sonriendo desde que entré- Veo que te gusta la casa, soy muy buena en esto- Canturreó Yoshino pasando al salón después de quitarse los zapatos-

Es bonita no te lo niego, pero... ¿No crees que es demasiada casa para tres personas?- Le dije, ella pareció pensárselo y respondió con total naturalidad-

Por ahora si, pero vendrán más bebés y entonces necesitarán este espacio- Ya no dije nada en contra de la casa, me quedé viendo las escaleras unos minutos, Shikamaru lo notó ya que me empujó ligeramente en dirección a ellas, Yoshino y Shikaku subieron a ver el segundo piso dejándonos a solas- ¡Suban!-

Shikamaru, odio decir esto pero tú madre tiene razón, esta casa es perfecta- Él puso cara de fastidio, ósea que estaba deacuerdo conmigo- Intento encontrarle algo malo o que me desagrade, pero cada vez que lo busco sólo veo más cosas que me gustan- Shikamaru iba a decirme algo cuando fuimos interrumpidos por el descomunal grito de Yoshino-

¡LO SABÍA! Ya terminamos Shikaku- Bajaron las escaleras, Yoshino cogió a Shikamaru del brazo y Shikaku a mi, y nos arrastraron por caminos diferentes-

¿A donde vamos?- Le pregunté a mi suegro; él me miró sin dejar de caminar y me respondió-

A la casa, Yoshino quiere que empecemos a recoger la ropa y las cosas de bebés- Asentí- Que sepas que sólo vas a doblar ropa, si se entera que te dejé levantar otra cosa me va a partir la madre- Me reí suavemente y seguimos caminando, tenía mucha ropa que arreglar-

~Fin Pov Neji~~Pov Shikamaru~

Mamá, ¿A dónde me llevas?- Respondió sin voltear a mirarme y aún tirando de mi muñeca-

Vamos a comprar la casa antes de que alguien más vea su potencial- Respondió, minutos después estábamos en la oficina de la Hokage, mi madre manteniendo una amena conversación con Shizune y yo firmando papeles y formas para adquirir la casa-

Muy bien, eso es todo- Dijo Tsunade-Sama cuando terminé de firmar, juntó los papeles y se los dio a Shizune- Felicidades casi papá, ya tienes casa propia- Me felicitó con su típico todo de voz-

¡Felicidades cariño! No te voy a mentir, jamás quise que este día llegara pero estoy contenta- Dijo mi madre abrazandome, después de agradecerle a la Hokage salimos con destino a casa- Que rápido chicos, ya tienen la mitad de las cosas arregladas, ¿Cómo le hicieron?-

[Cuando entramos a la casa, vimos a Tenten, Lee, Naruto y Kiba recogiendo y ayudando a Neji y a mi papá, así que nosotros también nos pudimos a ayudar, varias horas después teníamos todo en cajas y la ropa en maletas, invitamos a los chicos a cenar en agradecimiento por su ayuda. Después de la cena, los chicos se fueron a sus casas y nosotros a dormir]

Shikamaru despierta de una buena vez, no pienso llamarte otra vez, para la próxima voy a buscar una jarra de agua fría- Abrí los ojos rápidamente porque ya sabía que Neji no estaba bromeando- Así me gusta, tenemos que llevar las cosas a la casa y empezar a acomodar todo, a Ryouma no le queda mucho tiempo en el horno-

[Me levanté de forma perezosa y entré al baño, este día va a ser agotador]


	13. Las patadas

ShikaNeji| Capítulo 13 Las patadas

~Pov Shikamaru~

Shikamaru calmate, llegaremos en 20 minutos a la aldea- Me dijo Tenten, volvíamos de una misión en la aldea de las olas y realmente me mataban las ganas de volver ya que no sabíamos cuando Neji daría a luz-

No quiero perderme cuando mi hijo nazca- Ella sonrió bastante relajada, cuando llegamos a la aldea Tenten me dijo que podía irme, que ella se iba a encargar del reportar que la misión se llevó a cabo satisfactoriamente- Neji- Lo llamé al entrar a la casa, lo encontré en el salón sentado con mi madre quien me reprochó nada más verme entrar a la habitación-

¿Es eso lo que se dice al llegar a casa? Y yo creí que lo había educado mejor- Rodé los ojos al escucharla, ella con todo su infantilismo me enseñó la lengua- ¡¿A que no sabes lo que pasó?!-

No estaba en la aldea madre, es obvio que no lo sé- Le respondí sentandome junto a Neji, y seguro que si hubiera estado más cerca me hubiese dado tremenda bofetada- Disculpa madre, ¿Qué pasó?-

Ryouma pateo tan fuerte a Neji que vimos la forma de su pie- Miré a Neji que sonreía de oreja a oreja- ¡Y no ha parado de hacerlo en días!-

Fue hermosamente doloroso- Dijo antes de poner una cara que reflejaba dolor y felicidad- Y ahí volvemos, ¿Quieres sentirlo?- Sin responder metí la mano bajo su camiseta y sentí la pequeña patada en mi mano, sonreí involuntariamente-

A que es bellísimo, lo malo es que Neji no se siente tan hermoso con las patadas, te lo digo por experiencia- Dijo mi madre muy emocionada- No es que tu patearas mucho pero cuando lo hacías era con ganas y a mi vejiga-

[Después de un rato Mamá se fue porque tenía cosas que hacer y ambos nos quedamos sólos]

¿Sabes que Lee se va a casar?- Ciertamente Tenten me contó algo al respecto, así qué asentí- Por fin me dijo con quien, y créeme, ni te lo imaginas... Es con Kankuro, el hermano de Gaara y yo soy el padrino-

¿Y esos cuando tuvieron contacto? Nunca los vi juntos-

A nosotros nadie nos vio juntos tampoco, es ser listo y saber cuando verse, tu y yo sabemos de eso- Nuevamente asentí, realmente sabía cuán difícil era mantener una relación secreta-

¿Y cuando es la boda?- Pregunté, realmente no me gustaba que Neji se moviera mucho ya que estaba embarazado de 8 meses, era un riesgo que no nos podíamos permitir-

En 3 meses, quiere darnos tiempo para que yo me recupere y para que el pequeño Haru aprenda a caminar- Haru, el pequeño hijo de Sai y Gaara había nacido nada más nosotros volver de la misión hace 6 meses- No sé, pero estoy muy emocionado con esto de ser padrino-

¿Y no te gustaría ser el novio?- Me miró sonriendo y me besó la mejilla, después puso su cabeza en mi hombro-

Sabes que me casaría contigo cualquier día- Me dijo- Pero quiero que Ryouma lleve los anillos... Que te parece si nos casamos en 1 año-

Ya tienes el anillo-


	14. Dolor

ShikaNeji| Capítulo 14 Dolor

~Pov Neji~

[Me desperté en la madrugada con dolores en el bajo vientre, tenía las piernas húmedas y unos calambres muy fuertes, moví a Shikamaru que dormía plácidamente y con un demonio, el muy maldito seguía dormido como si nada]

¡Maldición Shikamaru!- Grité haciendo que se cayera de la cama- ¡Ryouma quiere salir!-

Tranquilizate Neji, levantate que nos vamos- La mirada que le hice no fue muy bonita que se diga, se levantó poniéndose la ropa- Ven acá- Me ayudó a colocarme en el borde del colchón, me quitó la ropa y me puso una limpia, me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta el hospital-

H-hola Shizune- Dije al entrar, ella corrió con nosotros- Ryouma quiere venir-

¡Enseguida llamo a Tsunade-Sama!- Dijo más emocionada que cualquier otra cosa, salió corriendo en dirección desconocida- Lleven a Neji-kun a la habitación que preparamos para la cesárea-

[Después de cambiarme la ropa por una de esas típicas batas de hospital, me llevaron a una habitación y me recostaron en una cama, Shikamaru entró vestido enteramente de azul, con máscara y todo, después Tsunade-Sama entró junto con Shizune y varias personas, todos vestidos de la misma forma que mi novio]

Neji, voy a ponerte la anestesia y cuando despierte tendrás a tu bebé en brazos- Asentí y Shizune me colocó una mascarilla y segundos después sólo vi oscuridad-

~Fin Pov Neji~~Pov Shikamaru~

Bien, Shikamaru empecemos- Me dijo la hokage poniéndose los guantes, cuando vi el bisturí atravesar la piel del estómago de Neji, no pude más que cerrar los ojos- Creí que eras más frío- Dijo burlona, sin importarme lo que ellos pudieran pensar seguí con los ojos cerrados-

Hola precioso- Habló esta vez Shizune, en eso se escuchó un muy ruidoso alarido, abrí los ojos viendo como Shizune limpiaba a Ryouma, él agitaba los brazos y las piernas mientras lloraba a todo pulmón- Mira a tu Papá- Dijo al pasármelo ya vestido-

Hola pequeño- Dije abrazandolo suavemente, es como un gran momento padre e hijo, el primero de muchos espero-

Shikamaru-kun acompañeme por favor, lo voy a llevar a la habitación de Neji-kun, él despertará en unos minutos- Me dijo Shizune calmadamente para no asustar al bebé, giré la cabeza para ver a Neji y para mi sorpresa no estaba ahí- Neji-kun está en su habitación, tienes como unos 25 minutos observando al niño-

[Me levanté de la silla sintiéndome ligeramente entumecido, no exageraba con eso de que llevaba casi media hora ahí sentado sin moverme. Entré a la habitación y vi a Neji dormir plácidamente sobre la cama, me senté en el sillón que estaba al lado ella]

¿Shikamaru-San quiere que le avise a su madre para que venga?- Me preguntó suavemente Shizune-

No creo, es muy temprano, mejor la dejo que descanse- Ella me miró como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza y luego sonrió-

Son las 7:30 am, Shikamaru-kun - Me dijo señalando la ventana, el sol brillaba como de costumbre a esta hora y me tocó mirarla raro- Llamaré a sus padres y a Hinata-chan - Diciendo esto último se marchó tan silenciosa como había aparecido-

Shi... Shikamaru- Dijo la voz rasposa de Neji desde la cama, me acerqué lentamente para que pudiera verme mejor- Oh, Ryouma... eres un niño muy guapo. Lo hice muy bien por lo que veo- Dijo cuando sostuvo al bebé entre sus brazos-

Lo hiciste perfectamente- Unos 10 minutos después llegó mi madre gritando como poseída, Papá vino con ella pero más tranquilo. Hinata vino seguida de una manada, entiéndase por Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Gaara y su pequeño, Lee y Kankuro, Tenten, Temari, Shino y Kiba. Después cada maestro fue pasándose por aquí para ver a nuestro recién nacido-


	15. Esa visita sobra

Ave Enjaulada  
ShikaNeji|Capítulo 15 Esa visita sobra

~Pov Neji~

Neji, ¿No crees que Ryo-kun está más lindo cada día?- Dijo Tenten, miré a mi bebé, tenía dos días de nacido y no había dado señales de querer abrir los ojos, cosa que nos tenia nerviosos a todos-

Claro que lo creo. No hay bebé más lindo que Ryouma- Lee volvió de la cocina con tres vasos de jugo- Pero creo que estaría mas contento si mi bebecito abriera los ojos, esto de estar esperando me hace sentir muy incomodo e inquieto-

Ya Neji, debes relajarte, no desesperes, veras como todo te saldrá bien- Dijo Lee sonriendo, Ryouma lloró muy fuerte, lo cogí en brazos y automáticamente paró su llanto – Que raro ¿No creen? Tu bebé es muy tranquilo y que llore así de la nada es muy perturbador-

Si, algo raro está por pasar- Le respondí, Tenten se quedo con una cara muy rara mirando al bebé- ¿Qué te pasa?-

¡Abrió los ojos!- Lee y yo nos quedamos estáticos mientras ella sonreía como una loca, miré directamente la carita de mi amorcito, una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios hizo que yo también sonriera- ¡Neji los abrió, te lo juro! Eran igual a los de Shikamaru, ¡TIENE LOS OJOS DE SHIKAMARU! –

Mi amorcito, enséñale esos ojitos a tu Oto-chan, vamos no seas tímido- Lee y Tenten pusieron las manos sobre la cara de Ryouma para hacerle sombra, él abrió los ojitos lentamente, al verlo no pude evitar las lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas- Esto hay que atesorarlo, que alguien busque una cámara- Tenten cogió la cámara que estaba sobre la mesa-

Sonríe Neji- El flash me cegó por unos instantes, pero a Ryouma le hizo llorar- Voy por tu suegra y tu futuro marido- Canturreó Tenten saliendo por la puerta-

~Fin Pov Neji~º~Pov Shikamaru~

[Me levante muy temprano esta mañana, ya que el timbre no dejaba de sonar, baje las escaleras a medio vestir, simplemente con el pantalón de mi pijama, al abrir la puerta vi a un genin parado frente a mí, el chico me dijo que la hokage quería verme lo más pronto posible, así que subí, me duché y vestí, después me despedí de Neji que entre sueños me pegunto a donde iba]

La hokage quiere verme, descuida volveré lo más rápido posible- Abrazo su almohada y se cubrió más con las sabanas, Ryouma no nos había dejado dormir muy bien-

Tu madre quiere que pases a su casa un rato, así que después de terminar con la hokage pásate por allá- Me dijo volviéndose a dormir-

[Fui lo más rápido posible a la torre para ver que quería la vieja, cuando llegue me dijo que simplemente quería saber cuándo volvería a hacer misiones, le respondí que me diera unas semanas de descanso, ella dijo que estaba bien, así que me fui a casa de mis padres]

¡Shikamaru por fin!- Dijo mamá haciéndome entrar a jalones- Escúchame, hay que planear la boda, es muy importante para mí que todo salga bien, así que quitare todo lo tedioso y molesto de planificar una boda del camino de Neji y sólo tendrá que darte el ‘si quiero’-

Ok… ¿Y entonces que pinto yo?- Le pregunté más que extrañado, ella me miró indignada, como si hubiera dicho la mayor de las blasfemias habidas y por haber en la tierra- ¿Qué?-

Como que, ‘¿Y yo que pinto aquí?’ Es obvio mi amorcito, tú eres el esposo, padre y todo eso, ¡tienes que aportar!- Sentí el aura de maldad emanar de mi progenitora, así que decidí callarme y hacer caso a todo lo que ella dijera- Bien, ahora que todos los puntos están aclarados, podemos empezar-

[Después de una muy larga charla de 2 horas en las que tuve que aprender muchas cosas nuevas que creí jamás tendría que saber, estaba exhausto y más aburrido que nunca antes en el resto de mi vida, y hubiésemos seguido así si alguien no hubiera tocado la puerta como un poseso]

Shikamaru~ soy Tenten, corre que es importante- Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta, cuando salí, ella estaba sonriendo muy contenta-  
¿Qué pasa Tenten?- Le pregunté al momento que llegue frente a ella, mi madre venia pisándome los talones-

Ryo-kun ha abierto los ojos~ - Canturreó mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba, nosotros la seguimos con la boca abierta, mudos- Y son tan oscuros como los tuyos~ -

~Fin Pov Shikamaru~º~Pov Neji~

Neji-kun, Ryouma es todo un guapetón, cuando crezca tendrás que espantarle pretendientes con la manguera- Dijo Naruto observando a mi pequeño bebecito, él sostenía al bebé entre sus brazos- Imagínatelo Sasuke, como serán los nuestros, morenos como su oto-san y de ojos azules y con la piel morena como su oto-chan-

Ay Naruto, tú lo flipas demasiado. Los bebes más lindos serán los míos, ¿A que si, Shino?- Dijo esta vez Kiba, comportándose como un pequeño niño y como no, Naruto se ofendió pensando que el otro había ofendido a sus no natos, así que cogí a mi bebé para quitarlo del fuego cruzado-

¡Mis bebes serán hermosos!- Ambos se habían puesto a gritar, haciendo un gran escándalo, cosa que obviamente asustó a Ryouma, haciendo que llorara-

Chicos, ¿Pueden dejar de gritar? Asustan a mi belleza- Ambos pararon en el acto, iba a continuar hablando pero alguien toco la puerta muy pausadamente, así que pensé que sería Hinata, ya que es la única que toca como persona educada- Seguro es Hinata- Fui a abrir la puerta aun cargando a Ryouma sobre mi hombro, el cual me parecía estaba durmiendo, ya que no hacia movimiento alguno-

Hola Neji-kun, un placer volver a verte- Me dijo uno de esos decrépitos ancianos del consejo, me hice a un lado para que pasaran, la verdad ya me vale madres si vienen o no, no estoy nada preocupado- Como ya pudiste notar, te hemos dado el tiempo necesario para que te recuperes del alumbramiento de tu hijo, así que vinimos a comprobar si el pequeño es un Hyuuga en toda regla-

Pues Ryouma nació hace dos días, y ha estado creciendo sano y muy feliz, ya ni me acordaba de ustedes- Mintió claramente, desde que su bebé conoció el mundo exterior estuvo preocupado de que sacara esos endemoniados ojos y se convirtiera en lo que él fue durante mucho tiempo- Ahora mismo está rendido por lo que pueden apreciar, pero estoy completamente seguro de que ustedes no tendrán que pisar mi casa nunca más-

¿Y porque tan confiado Neji?- Dijo el odioso de Hiashi, lo miré atentamente, intentando que su cabeza explotara con mi mente- Ya has visto los ojos de el engendro que tienes por hijo- Preguntó, ni siquiera me importó su comentario, o por lo menos eso trate de mostrar-

Mucho cuidado con lo que dice sinvergüenza- Dijeron a mis espaldas, rayos, había olvidado que los demás seguían aquí- No se puede ser tan desubicado, y menos una persona con ¨Clase¨ que usted presume tener- Dijo Kiba, Hiashi frunció el ceño, a mi la verdad el comentario de Kiba me pareció muy acertado, aunque hubiera usado un par de palabras más y con otro significado-

Sí, me consta, tengo testigos y lo he visto con mis propios ojos, mi hijo tiene los ojos tan oscuros como su cabello y me alegro, así el no va a tener que vivir rodeado de hipócritas controladores que solo lo quieran como adorno de la perfección como hicieron conmigo tantos años – Puse a Ryouma dentro del pequeño moisés azul que estaba al lado del sofá, me senté junto a él y seguí hablando con ellos, aunque con pocas ganas he de admitir- Aunque ahora este dormido, despertará en un rato, él no es muy fanático de las siestas como su padre, así que no tendrán que incomodarme mucho tiempo con su presencia-

¡Neji~ volví con tu marido y tu suegra!- Dice Tenten irrumpiendo en la casa como solo ella sabe, venia contenta y casi flotando como un hada, y aunque me gustara que trajera a Shikamaru y a Yoshino, su grito hizo que Ryouma se despertara asustado y llorando a pulmón abierto como solo los bebés saben hacer- Perdona, no sabía que estaba dormido-

No pasa nada- Dije cargándole, él dejo de llorar después de unos arrumacos- Usted anciano detestable venga a ver al niño, al fin y al cabo por eso están en mi casa- Al parecer no le gustó nada que le insultara de esa manera, pero a mí me importa todavía menos la opinión de ese grupo de metiches que solo quieren complicarme la vida-

No abre los ojos, ¿Cómo se supone que me debería verle los ojos?- Shikamaru se puso detrás de mí, asiéndole sombra con sus manos a la cara del bebé; él abrió sus ojitos mostrando ese tan común y ordinario color negro, el anciano pareció bastante decepcionado con el resultado y yo al ver que se sentía algo miserable no pude evitar sonreír- Bueno Neji-kun, tienes razón y todo el derecho de quedarte con el pequeño, no tiene nada que los Hyuuga podamos aprovechar-

Y aun así será un gran ninja, lo criare como solo un padre de verdad, con sentimientos genuinos y cariño incondicional puede darle a sus hijos, cosa que tu Hiashi no conoces, pero tranquilo quizás alguien te quiera en otra vida- Dije déspota, para pedirles amablemente que se largaran de mi casa y por ahí no asomaran las narices nunca más-

¡Bueno, esto hay que celebrarlo!- Grito Naruto después que la desagradable visita se había ido por donde había venido-


	16. El padrino

ShikaNeji| Capitulo 16 El padrino

~Pov Neji~

Neji… ¿Qué hacemos con esta situación?- Me preguntó Tenten mientras forcejeaba con Lee, estábamos ya a 14 de marzo, el día de la boda de Rock Lee, de ahí el problema, él quería ir vestido con su típico traje verde de entrenamiento, lo que nosotros dos como madrina y padrino de bodas no podíamos permitir-

¡Yo quiero ir con mi traje!- Gritó Lee, Tenten aplicó un poco mas de fuerza, haciendo que él se cayera hacia atrás, no sin antes arrebatarle el traje- ¡Es mi boda, debería ir como quiero!-

¡NO VAS A IR COMO UN MAMARACHO A TU BODA!- Le respondió Tenten. Me puse en acción y valiéndome de mi fuerza, sumándole la de  
Tenten y Hinata, logramos vestir a Lee y más nos valía, ya que la boda está por empezar- ¿Ves? Estas más lindo-

No quiero…- Dijo en voz baja, los tres lo miramos extrañados, porque sabíamos que no se refería a usar un esmoquin- Creo que esto fue un error…- Dijo sentándose en el suelo, los tres nos sentamos a su alrededor y solo hablamos con él-

¿De qué coño estás hablando? Si ayer estabas que te morías porque amaneciera para casarte con el ¨Hombre de tus sueños¨ ¿Por qué dudas ya al último momento?- Dijo Tenten abrazándolo, Lee enterró la cabeza en el cuello de nuestra amiga-

¿Qué pasará cuando se canse de mí? ¿Cuándo mi sola presencia lo enferme? ¿Y si me apresure demasiado a los hechos?- Dijo entre hipidos, Hinata me miró horrorizada, y no era para menos, Lee estaba a punto de irse de aquí, aunque estemos tan lejos de Konoha- Porque tenemos que aceptarlo, no soy ni el más bonito, ni el más listo, tampoco el más fuerte y como mucho soy regular en la cama, aparte de mis pocas,  
por no decir inexistentes artes culinarias, ¿Que me queda? Nada. Solo soy un fracaso-

Ay Lee, eres el hombre más dramático de este planeta después de Gai-sensei, se nota que aprendiste todo lo que sabes de él- Le dije tomándole por los hombros- Eres magnifico, gran amigo, compañero y muy confiable, voy a admitirlo, quizás no el más recomendable para salir de copas o el más adecuado para cuidar a un bebe dormido por el simple hecho de que no sabes mantener tus gritos de euforia a un nivel normal- Le dije sonriéndole, su cara estaba llena de lagrimas, aunque ahora sonreía- Pero te aseguro que si ese frio y aburrido hombre te escogió es para nunca dejarte escapar, además ya te conocía, si eligió acostarse y despertarse escuchando gritos sobre ¨la llama de la juventud¨ y que se yo que cosas más, es porque te ama-

Si, Lee-kun, ahora para de dudar y levántate del suelo, en un minuto debes estar agarrando la mano de tu futuro esposo- Dijo Hinata levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de su vestido, nosotros hicimos lo mismo y salimos de la habitación- Ven Lee, voy a limpiarte esa cara-

¡Es el momento!- Dijo emocionada Tenten, para después caminar por la extensa alfombra blanca que adornaba el verde pasto-

[Al momento de pasar por entre los invitados pude observar a Naruto y Kiba llorando a moco tendido, lo cual casi me hace soltar un par de carcajadas, Tsunade que estaba ahora parada al final de la alfombra miraba directamente detrás de mí, justo como lo hacía Kankuro, ese raro hombre al que no podría imaginarlo con otra persona que no fuera Lee, sin maquillaje, con esa cara tan parecida a la de Gaara, con el ceño fruncido y manos temblorosas. Cuando llegué me situé al lado de Tenten, la cual estaba junto a Hinata, estaba a punto de llorar, cosa que me enterneció pero más lo hizo ver a Lee entrar, caminando con la cara encendida y temblando como una gelatina, Kankuro no se pudo resistir más, así que fue hasta él y lo trajo cargado sobre su hombro]

¿O…k? Ahora que todos estamos aquí, familia y amigos reunidos…- La interminable palabrería que se pronuncia en las bodas antes de darse el ¨Si, quiero¨ empezó, los dos se abrazaban, y solo pude sentirme feliz por ellos. Mis ojos se pasearon por toda la sala, y ahí estaban sentados Shikamaru con Ryouma entre sus brazos, Shikamaru sonreía con su típica sonrisa cansada y el bebé medio dormido entre sus brazos, algo me dice que será igual a su padre- Entonces, ya podemos llegar a lo importante, Kankuro ¿Aceptas a Lee como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad por el resto de sus días hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Por supuesto que sí- Dijo apretando las manos de Lee, para después ponerle el dorado anillo en el dedo anular, sacando una gran sonrisa de los labios al otro-

Ok, Lee ¿Aceptas a Kankuro como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la  
prosperidad y en la adversidad por el resto de sus días hasta que la muerte los separe?- Lee sonrió-

Sí, claro que acepto- Dijo, para después poner la alianza en la mano de su, ahora marido-

Bien, entonces yo, la Hokage, los declaro casados y ojalá que sean muy felices-

[En la fiesta, estábamos la gran mayoría bailando alrededor de Lee, quien bailaba contento a más no poder, los chicos, así como un nuevamente embarazado Kazekage seguían sentados disfrutando de la vista, mientras yo bailaba con Ryouma entre mis brazos. Después cuando acabó la canción y empezó otra lenta, todos dejamos la pista para que los recién casados bailara, y vaya que se sentían felices]


	17. Los primeros pasos

ShikaNeji| Capitulo 17 Los primeros pasos

[Era el primer jueves del mes de septiembre, el pequeño Ryouma se encontraba jugando con sus peluches, el pequeño niño de 10 meses estaba riendo, Neji lo observaba desde la cocina, no perdía de vista al pequeño desde que nació, mucho menos desde que aprendió a gatear]

Mamá- Dijo entre pequeñas risas el infante- Ero eche (Quiero leche)- Dijo soltando un pequeño oso que tenía agarrado, Neji se acercó al pequeño bebe; Ryouma levantó los brazos para que su ¨Mamá¨ lo cogiera en brazos-

Ven acá mi vida, mami se encargara de ti- Dijo Neji besando una de las mejillas de su hijo, que cada día iba pareciéndose más a su padre- Toma. Ya sé que eres un hombrecito- Puso al niño en la alfombra y le paso el biberón (Mamila, tetero, como le digan) y este se lo llevó  
automáticamente a la boca-

Ya volví…- Se escuchó una voz adormilada y la puerta cerrándose, Shikamaru se adentró en el salón, traía su típica cara de cansancio- ¿Cómo han estado?- Dijo acercándose y besando superficialmente los labios de su prometido-

Perfectamente, aunque aun no camina- Respondió mirando a su hijo; él frunció el ceño. Como si estuviera ofendido, puso su biberón a un lado y con ayuda de sus manos se levantó de la alfombra, Neji más que asombrado porque era la primera vez que veía a su retoño caminar- Ay mi vida, sabes caminar… Ven con mami ¿Si?- Dijo poniéndose de rodillas, Shikamaru lo siguió-

Mami-Ryouma caminó lentamente hasta su mamá, no se tambaleó ni una sola vez y al estar frente a Neji se abrazó a su cintura- Manito  
(Hermanito)- Neji estrechó a su bebé entre sus brazos, miró a Shikamaru y sonrió-

Quería decírtelo en la cena, pero Ryouma no sabe guardar secretos-

~Más tarde~

¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazado? – Le dijo Shikamaru a Neji, ambos estaban acostados en la cama, Shikamaru abrazaba a Neji por la espalda, besó su cuello sintiendo como el otro se estremecía- Y yo que venía con toda la intención de poner un bebé ahí adentro, pero veo que me adelanté-

Podemos intentarlo a ver si nos salen mellizos…- Shikamaru se situó sobre su cuerpo, sus labios se unieron en una danza suave, el beso era lento y apasionado, ya que tenían toda la noche para disfrutar de estar juntos- Supongo que eso es un sí-

[Sus miembros se frotaban sobre los bóxers, que era la única prenda que los cubría de la desnudez, acallaban sus gemidos y jadeos entre los labios de su pareja, sentían los cuerpos arder, la temperatura subir y su como el resto de su entorno perdía sentido en sus cabezas. Shikamaru bajó lentamente, besando su barbilla y su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas en el, volvió a subir a sus labios y los besó dulcemente, ambos sentían como sus cuerpos se rozaban con cada movimiento involuntario, Shikamaru quitó con sus manos los bóxers de Neji y este hizo lo mismo con los de él. Tomó con sus dientes uno de los pezones del mayor y con una de sus manos pellizcó el otro. Neji cogió el miembro de Shikamaru entre sus manos y lo juntó con el suyo, masturbándolos a la vez. Sintió una pequeña presión sobre su entrada, sabía que era uno de los dedos de su novio, presionar y adentrarse en la cavidad, rápidamente sintió otro acompañar al primero, haciendo movimientos de tijeras]

Shikamaru… Entra de una vez- Dijo el pelilargo suavemente, después de dejar un beso sobre su nariz, colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de su pareja, metiéndolo gradualmente, Neji mordió su labio inferior para silenciar sus quejidos- Puedes moverte- Dijo atrayendo a Shikamaru y besando sus labios-

[Las embestidas eran lentas pero apasionadas, a cada momento se volvían más rápidas…]

~Pov Neji~

Entonces, ¿Qué me querías contar Neji-kun?- Dijo Yoshino que estaba sentada frente a mí, la había llamado para conversar y contarle algo grande, y podía sentir que una de las noticias no le haría gracia-

Sé que esto no te gustará…- Dije para darme un poco más de valentía, ella me miró confundida- Quiero cancelar la boda- Sus ojos parecían querer salirse de las cuencas, estaba molesta, lo sabía, pero mi otra noticia la alegraría-

¡¿Qué hizo Shikamaru?! – Dijo levantándose abruptamente de la silla, Ryouma se acercó a su abuela; ella al verlo se calmó y lo levantó en brazos- Piénsatelo mejor, quizás puedas perdonar la estupidez que hizo, no te precipites- Estaba jugando con las manos del bebé-

No es nada de lo que estas pensando, no podremos celebrar la boda en estos momentos porque… Serás abuela otra vez… - Me puse las manos sobre el estomago y la euforia de Yoshino empezó-

¡¿Otro Bebé?!- Gritó casi saltando sobre la mesa-

La verdad es que son dos…-


	18. Nuestra boda

Ave enjaulada

ShikaNeji| Capitulo 18 Nuestra boda

~Pov Neji~

[Empieza el día más estresante de mi vida. Ryouma de tres años corría de aquí para allá, jugando con Shu, el pequeño hijo de año y medio de Kankuro y Lee, esos dos no perdieron el tiempo y rápidamente tuvieron a su hijo, castaño de enorme sonrisa y grandes ojos, muy parecido a su padre, por no decir idénticos]

Neji regresa por favor- Dijo Tenten viéndome feo, ella se estaba encargando de la boda, junto con Hinata y Yoshino, las tres mujeres se habían adueñado de mi boda, supuestamente solo tendría que estar bonito y presente para la ceremonia- Tienes que seguir probándote los trajes hasta que encontremos el adecuado-

Sí, pero también tienes que acordarte que tengo tres pequeños a los que no puedo quitarles el ojo de encima- Dije ya más que fastidiado con el tema del traje, teníamos metidos en esta tienda 4 horas, y esta no era la primera a la que íbamos, simplemente porque a las señoritas no les gustaba nada- Y sinceramente ya me estoy hartando de estar de tienda en tienda-

Sabemos que estás cansado de tanta andadera, pero ya casi estamos encontrando el traje perfecto- Dijo Yoshino con una sonrisa en el rostro, la miré escéptico, y ella ignorándome siguió mirando la ropa colgada- Lo presiento- Dijo más para ella que para los demás presentes-

¡Neji-kun! – Gritó Hinata que apareció corriendo, esta venía de la bodega, la cual tenía la entrada prohibida para los clientes- Estaba abajo buscando, no encontré un traje, pero entre ese mar de negro y blanco, encontré esto- Me mostró un kimono blanco con líneas negras y plateadas que subían desde la parte de abajo-

¡Ese es!- Gritó Ino al verlo bien, Tenten se acercó a Hinata, le quitó el kimono y le gustó bastante lo que vio, lo puso sobre mi cuerpo y entre todas chillaron, haciendo que me dolieran los oídos- ¡Póntelo!- Dijo sonriendo Ino-

Esta bien, pero no vuelvan a gritar así, que me despiertan a Hi-chan – Dije observando a mi pequeña bebé, ella dormía plácidamente, cosa que me parecía bastante extraña después del fuerte grito de esas locas- Me lo probaré, pero no se emocionen mucho y sean muy sinceras acerca de cómo me queda- Dije mientras entraba en el probador-

Tranquilo, no volveremos a hacer ruido y si Hikari se despierta asumiremos la culpa y calmaremos su malgenio- Dijo Yoshino viendo a su nieta dormir en su cochecito- Tan linda-

Si, tendrán que calmar a la revoltosilla. Yoshino, hazme un favor y busca a Shu y a Ryouma, también a Akise, ese es como un tornado- Dije refiriéndome a mi tercer hijo, el segundo de mis dos mellizos- Y… ¿Cómo me veo?- Dije al salir del probador-

Mami te ves bonito- Me dijo Ryouma apareciendo por la puerta, sus grandes ojos negros eran idénticos a los de su padre, aunque tan grandes como los míos, era un niño bastante guapo-

¿Crees que mami se ve bonito?- Le pregunté, él asintió mientras sonreía, me acerqué a él y lo abracé- ¿Quieres que mami se case con papi vestido así?- Le pregunté nuevamente-

¡Sí!- Gritó el sonriendo, estaba agarrando la manita de Shu, el pequeño venia muy sonrojado, cosa que me dio risa, pero que disimulé muy bien-

Pues terminamos- Dijo Tenten-

\\(*-*)/

Shikamaru, ¿Aceptas a Neji como tu leal y legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?- Dijo Tsunade sonriendo, Shikamaru sostenía mis manos, me observaba atentamente, tanto que creo que no escuchó- Niño, aceptas o no-

Si, por supuesto que sí- Dijo poniendo la sortija en mi dedo- Por toda la vida- Dijo tan bajo que no fui el único que lo escuché, además de Tsunade, ya que está prácticamente a nuestro lado-

Neji ¿Aceptas a Shikamaru como tu leal y legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?- Dijo mirándonos a ambos-

Acepto…- Dije para también poner el anillo en el dedo de Shikamaru, el sonrojo que cubrió mi rostro fue muy profundo, podía sentir la cara arder, y las risas mal disimuladas de los presentes me hacían avergonzarme más- Contigo siempre-

Bueno, yo los declaro casados, aunque ustedes ni caso me estén haciendo- Terminó, ya que ambos ya estábamos besándonos, y como siempre tiene que ser, los gritos de Kiba, Naruto y Tenten se escuchaban más que los aplausos-

~Fin Pov Neji~

\\(*-*)/

Entonces, le dije a Sasuke… ¡Son cuatro! Y ¡bang! Casi se me muere- Las risas de los presentes fueron estruendosas, estos estaban en casa de Shikamaru y Neji, dos años después de la boda de estos, Sasuke y Naruto se habían dado el ¨Si, quiero¨ unos meses después, se pusieron manos a la obra y la pareja habían sorprendido a todos al tener 4 bebés de una vuelta- Que día…- Dijo abrazando a su pequeño hijo, este era moreno y el mayor de los cuatro-

Mami, dame un abrazo- Dijo Hikari, su pequeña niña de ojos negros y cabello de igual color, Neji estaba realmente agradecido de que sus 3 hijos hubieran nacido con los ojos oscuros, aunque ahora si usaban protección, ya que no querían tentar más a la suerte- Tengo hambre-

Tranquila, que ahora mismo te doy de comer- La pequeña sonrió- ¿Dónde está tu padre?- Le preguntó a su hija mientras la abrazaba-

Durmiendo- Dijo simplemente a su madre- Ahora mi leche, por favor- Ordenó la pequeña, Neji la miró con una ceja levantada-

Ese vago, ¿Y tus hermanos?- Pregunté sonriendo, se levantó cargando en sus brazos a Hikari-

Durmiendo con él, están todos en el césped en el patio- Miró por la ventana y sonrió mientras veía a su esposo dormir mientras abrazaba a sus dos pequeños-

Ese hombre es demasiado especial-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno eso fue todo, si les gustó, comenten :D
> 
> Pasense por otros de mis fanfics si quieren


End file.
